User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 8: My Fighting Game Classes
<< Previous | The Bluriginals Blogs '| Next >> Fighting games are fun. Fighting games are immersive, competitive and a good challenge. But most of all, Fighting games are diverse. Fighting games have obviously evolved from the days of top down monochromatic boxers taking each other on. ''Definition of innovation (for it's time)! Fighting games are normally packed to the brim with content and depth with near endless replayability. So I think I should give thanks by making this little blog in celebration. This one's for you SS3K! Beyond that Egoraptor face is the heart of a cold hearted fiend. Box Fighter Box fighters. The traditional and standard type of fighting game. Well known for series like '''Street Fighter and 'Mortal Kombat '''these series a quite potentially the most well known type of fighting game. Box fighters tend to keep things grounded, featuring a more realistic fighting style as opposed to games with more aerial and ground focus combat as well as having health bars. These games tend to be extremely popular at tournaments. *Street Fighter *Street Fighter II *Mortal Kombat *The King of Fighters '94 *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Platformer Fighter We now reach my personal favorite type of fighting game, Platform Fighters. These unique fighting games were initially popularized by Super Smash Bros. Rather than simply attempting to deplete your opponent's health bar, players also depended on *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL Sky Fighter These fighters are more aerial focused, combos capable of taking people up into the air making the more traditional box fighter stretch out into a rectangle of sorts. *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Arcana Hearts 3 Circle Fighter N:CoN is possibly the only one of this breed. Characters are thrown in a small circular cylinder/dome to duke it out. *Naruto: Clash of Ninja *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 3 *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution Arena Fighter A very unique type of fighter this one is shown from a slanted bird's eye view. It features unique level layouts and characters have the ability to take full advantage of them. It occasionally has stage hazards but is a relatively simple fighter. *Shrek Super Slam *Power Stone *Power Stone 2 *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Melee Ring Fighter Fighters that are shown from what appears to be a 2D perspective, though they have a large arena to fight in. Like an area fighter (seen below) just rather than have free roam over the area the opponents are always shown in a 2.5D fashion. *Tekken *Soul Calibur Area Fighter Fighters where you have a large wide area to roam and are in a 3D perspective, being able to go any which way you desire. May have other elements such as flying and swimming but overall, it's a 3D fighter with lots of flexibility. *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuden *Dragon Ball: Budokai Tenkaichi Thanks for watching and I'll see you next week! << Previous | 'The Bluriginals Blogs '''| Next >> Category:Blog posts